1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for inspecting defects of a panel device, capable of, for example, inspecting the optically detected defects on a panel device.
2. Description of Related Art
Defect inspection of devices is a necessary process for reducing performance defects of final products. For example, during the manufacturing process, the elements of the display panel or the transparent elements may have defects on their surfaces or in their inner parts. The defects include various defects that are inspected by light beam, for example, foreign particles adhered on the surfaces, surface cracks, and the like or foreign particles, holes, or cracks of the inner parts, and the like. The defects may also be, for example, pin holes, foreign matters, white spots, or the like. These defects can be inspected by a light passing through the devices or a light reflected by the surfaces of the devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views of a conventional device inspection mechanism. Referring to FIG. 1A, a light source 100 produces an inspection light. The inspection light passes through a transparent or semi-transparent to-be-inspected device 102, for inspecting defects of products. For example, an inspector 104 observes the changes of the transmitted light, so as to determine whether there are defects or not. Referring to FIG. 1B, the inspection mechanism is used to inspect whether the surface of to-be-inspected device has defects.
Currently, a white-light box is used for inspecting defects of products available on the market, which is mainly constituted by fluorescent lamps. The white-light box works on the principle of the light diffusion for producing a visual expansion effect after the light passes through the small holes, such that the defects look larger than its actual size. By the use of these characteristics, the defects such as pin holes, foreign matters, or white spots on the product surface can be inspected. Therefore, the white-light box becomes an important quality inspection tool used in the production lines of factories in many industries. For example, the adhesion of liquid crystal display or the color filter needs the quality control inspection.
The light box manufactured by the fluorescent lamps has disadvantages of bulk volume and large thickness, and needs a semi-transparent diffuser and a reflective manner to uniform the light beam. However, the diffuser may attenuate the intensity of the light, so the brightness of the fluorescent lamp must be increased for compensation, which is power consuming and increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, since the physical characteristics of the fluorescent lamps can only achieve a multi-level dimming, the generated light color is limited to the white light and the day light, and thus the adjustment scope is limited.